Corazón Prohibido
by BARBIE94
Summary: Sumarry: Edward se siente inseguro ya que no sabía si Bella pensaba como las demás personas así que decide hacerle una canción. Song-Fic.


Hola esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y comenten por favor sean considerados conmigo y que disfruten esta historia.

Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si es mía si se parece a otra lo siento muxo.**_

Sumarry: _**Edward se siente inseguro ya que no sabía si Bella pensaba como las demás personas así que decide hacerle una canción. Song-Fic.**_

Corazón Prohibido

Había pasado dos meses desde que Bella y Edward habían regresado todo iba bien, bueno casi todo. Edward sabía lo que la gente pensaba sobre él; de que solo estaba jugando con ella, que se volvería a ir, que la haría sufrir, que la volvería a abandonar y otras cosas que estaba harto de escuchar y que le molestaba, pero lo que más le dolía era no saber si Bella pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que ella quería convertirse en vampiro para estar siempre con él; pero que pasaría si también pensaba como los demás.

Edward tenía planeado hacer algo especial para Bella este fin de semana ya que Alice le había dicho que tuvo una visión y en su ella vio que toda la familia se iban de caza y solo se quedaban Bella y él.

Él estaba nervioso porque no sabía si a Bella le iba a gustar lo que iba hacer para ella.

Bella notaba que Edward estaba muy nervioso y cada vez que le preguntaba le respondía que nada y cambiaba de tema o se quedaba pensativo. En ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería hablando entre ellos y sin comer nada excepto por Bella.

―Chicos ¿que van hacer este fin de semana?― pregunto Bella después de haberse comido un pedazo de manzana.

―Nos vamos a ir de caza― respondió Emmett.

―Ya veo― dijo Bella y después siguieron hablando de otra cosa.

El fin de semana llegó y Bella se encontraba sola en su casa ya que Charlie se fue a la Push con Billy y no regresaba hasta el lunes en la noche y los Cullen´s se habían ido de caza, así que no tenía nada que hacer. Ella se encontraba leyendo de nuevo su ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta; cuando iba por la mitad escuchó un sonido proveniente de su celular indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Dejo un separador en la página donde estaba leyendo para no perderla y se acercó para leer el mensaje.

Cuando vio quien se lo enviaba se extraño porque según Emmett le había dicho que s iban de caza, así que decidió leerlo para ver qué pasaba.

"Bella ven a mi casa.

E.C."

Solamente decía eso y Bella pensó que algo malo había pasado, así que se apresuro a ponerse sus zapatos, su chaqueta y las llaves, dirigiéndose hacia su pick-up y yendo lo más rápido que podía. Cuando llegó vio que no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, pero no le importo y decidió entrar; al abrir un poco más la puerta se dio cuenta que en el piso había pétalos de rosas haciendo un camino; se dio cuenta que al lado había una nota, la cogió y la leyó.

"Sigue por el camino de las flores"

Hizo caso a lo que decía la tarjeta y empezó a caminar, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, dobló por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Edward, ahí terminaba el camino y al frente de la puerta había un letrero que tenía algo escrito y lo leyó.

"Veo que llegaste, así que entra"

Después de poner el letrero en el mismo lugar abrió la puerta y entró; se sorprendió mucho por la forma en que estaba decorado el lugar, había pétalos regados por todo el cuarto, en el centro los pétalos formaban un corazón y en el centro de este estaba el piano. Cuando dio un paso hacia adentro sintió que cerraban la puerta y que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella; cuando habló supo que era Edward.

― ¿Te gusta?― le pregunto

―Esta hermoso― dijo Bella girándose hacia Edward y dándole la cara ― ¿pero qué significa todo esto? ¿Y no deberías estar cazando con tu familia?― preguntó.

―Mi familia era la que iba a cazar, yo me quede para prepararte esto, pero sin que sospecharas, por eso estaba actuando raro estos días― explicó.

―Pero, ¿por qué?― preguntó Bella.

―Quería darte un regalo― contestó Edward.

― ¿Cuál?― preguntó.

―Ven sígueme― dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándola al piano ―Bella sabes que hace dos meses regresamos y todo ha ido bien; pero no sabes por el martirio que estoy pasando― dijo Edward.

―¿Qué martirio Edward?― pregunto Bella desconcertada,

―Los pensamientos de las personas, piensan cosas que me enojan y quería aclarártelas, pero no sabía cómo, así que decidí hacerte una canción para expresarte mis sentimientos― diciendo esto empezó a tocar el piano y a cantar.

Sé que mucha gente dice

Que te voy hacer sufrir

Debe ser que no comprende

Que soy solo para ti

Sé que mucha gente dice

Que yo no te amo

Que no te merezco

Que mi corazón profano

Hizo en otro tiempo

Demasiado daño

Y que cuando sea tu dueño

Viajare a otro puerto

Como un barco que se va

Que destrozare tus sueños

Que te hare llorar

Yo quiero olvidar

Las sombras del pasado

Y quiero que seas tan feliz

Júzgame a partir de ahora

No por lo que fui

Abrázame y dime

Que me has perdonado

Yo nunca he querido

Como te amo a ti

Sabes que mi vida empieza

El día en que te vi

Sé que mucha gente dice

Que te voy hacer sufrir

Debe ser que no comprende

Que soy solo para ti

Sé que mucha gente dice

Que yo no te amo

Que no te merezco

Que mi corazón profano

Hizo en otro tiempo

Demasiado daño

Y que cuando sea tu dueño

Viajare a otro puerto

Como un barco que se va

Que destrozare tus sueños

Que te hare llorar

Yo quiero olvidar

Las sombras del pasado

Y quiero que seas tan feliz

Júzgame a partir de ahora

No por lo que fui

Abrázame y dime

Que me has perdonado

Yo nunca he querido

Como te amo a ti

Sabes que mi vida empieza

El día en que te vi (te vi, te vi)

Yo quiero olvidar

Las sombras del pasado

Y quiero que seas tan feliz

Júzgame a partir de ahora

No por lo que fui (No por lo que fui)

Abrázame y dime

Que me has perdonado

Yo nunca he querido

Como te amo a ti

Sabes que mi vida empieza

El día en que te vi

Cuando Edward termino de tocar dejo sus manos encima del piano y cerro sus ojos esperando la respuesta de Bella.

―Yo también he escuchado sobre lo que la gente dice de ti, pero no le prestó atención ¿y sabes por qué?― le preguntó Bella

Edward solo negó con la cabeza sin mirarla ya que tenía miedo de mirar sus ojos y ver lo que pensaba, pero Bella le agarro la barbilla para que la mirara pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

―Edward por favor mírame― le suplico y Edward abrió sus ojos y vio que los de ella estaban empañados en lágrimas ― sé que nunca me abandonaras porque cuando sucedió casi morimos los dos, sabes te perdone desde el momento que me entere que te ibas a matar pensando que yo estaba muerta, lo hice cuando me abrazaste para cerciorarte que estaba viva y cuando te enfrentaste a los Vulturis porque me querían matar y olvide todo eso en el momento que regresaste conmigo― le dijo y desde el momento que empezó a hablar las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Bella se acercó a Edward y lo abrazo enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

―Te amo Edward y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo, no me importa lo que opinen los demás y a ti tampoco te debería importar, solo deberías tomar en cuenta lo que yo piense― dijo Bella sollozando.

―Yo también te amo Bella y tienes razón no debería importarme lo que piensen los demás sólo lo que tú pienses y te prometo que nunca te abandonare ni te apartare de mi vida― dijo Edward apartándola un poco, quitándole las lágrimas con los dedos y besándola sellando de esa manera su promesa.

_~~FIN~~_

Espero que le haya gustado la historia. La canción es "Corazón Prohibido" de "Alexander Pirres".

Dejen rewiew para saber si le gusto o no igual si me quieren dejar algún consejo.

BYE.


End file.
